neverending fantasy
by ixion xanster5906
Summary: This is a tale about a maiden far more beautiful than any godess in the heavens and a man who was condemned to a cruel fate of the devil.Will their love be the salvation of the peoples of Zilux? or will apocalypse reign over all.JinxxXiaoyuxxHwoarang
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Aeons ago at the time when our ancestors step forth on this barren land, was a war waged by the Humans and the Orcs. The kings of the two clans were both power hungry and filled with greed. And because of this, it came to pass that the their world known as **Zilux** was subdivided into three lands. The land at the east, **Lorentia, **was of the Humans. The land at the west, **Rovenslithe, **was of the Orcs and the land up north, **Minas Tirith**, was of the elves. The two kings had always dreamt of ruling **Zilux **as their own. So it came to no surprise that the two were at war, seeking for more lands to dominate and more of their minions to scurry about. The elves, however, was not part of any of it.

Now the two were at each other's throats. One by one their people succumb to the enemy's deadly strife. Innocent lives became victims of deadly blades. Blood was spilt every day and the cries of the women and children were burned into the fiery embers turning them to ashes then fled by the wind across the dark-stricken sky. Death was the resolve of their greed. Now their people have grown hatred over each other. There was no peace in Zilux-- only death…

Zilux was a cycle of death…

Then the day that shall leave grave changes to history came to pass. The day when the two shall clash their swords for the dead and avenge them with the smite of their blades against the enemy's throat. Deep was the scarlet sun as it rose through the unending plains. The mist that once covered the treeless plain disintegrated and left nothing but the sun's rays crossing forth the faces of the warriors. Troops with heads held up high with spears and swords in hand, trotted against the luscious green grass. Tasting the bitter wind against their faces as they rush to their enemy with hatred burning within them.

Hundreds died that day and what remained had fled for mending in their lands. One of whom who lived was a sorcerer of evil notion. He fled to a forest up north near the Elven country and cast evil wizardry to the god Memphis. But much to his dismay, the king of the Elves became witness of his deeds and banished him from the lands where the sun's light shall cast forth. However, the evil sorcerer was undaunted by this but as time passed he noticed his body slowly changing. A gust of wind dimmed the light's presence and the sorcerer was up to his knees—panting. His skin became discolored turning into a sickening purple. Horns started protruding through his skull and wings grew from his back. His eyes from a mortal are turned into eyes of deep red filled with fury and pain. He cried out. The pain is too much for his body to conjure. A crystal slowly emerged from his forehead. It was red like his murderous, inhumane eyes. He was there on his knees—in pain. He looked up to look at the king who cursed him of his current state but then he vanished with mists. He cursed this day. He swore by their god Zeffen that he would not be the only one to suffer his fate. All who lay lifeless against the land will not find peace but face eternal retribution as his pawns. As he said these words, he strode off into the shadowy mists.

The following day, the surviving troops readied for battle against their vengeful foes. Suits of thick armor were strapped unto their chests and shields were against their broad backs. Their weapons in their hands as they march for battle across the forsaken plains. As they were nearing each other an unearthly force trembling on the ground began. The ground began to disperse and fissures were made evident on the flawless plains. Hands were sprouting from the ground! Along with them are the dislocated features of the once dead. The carcasses that were burned from the yester battle sprung to life. Orcs… humans… the once dead has risen!

The dead has risen!

One man shouted as he takes gulps of the ill strewn air. The troops halted getting perplexed over the unearthly matter before them. No one seems to know what should be done until the troop leader of the Orcan clan shouted in his native tongue.

Pundor rashdith!

With this order the Orcs charged towards them. Axes overhead as they slew the corpses to their graves. Seeing this, the Human troop leader cast his sword up high and let the sun's rays reflect unto his blade catching the attention of his comrades. Then he struck his sword down and pointed it to the commotion up ahead. With his horse, he advances towards the battle site screaming.

Vishkant!

As he said this, his men followed behind him screaming for salvation. They fought alongside with their enemy each slaying the unholy to their farewell. The fight was perilous and long it was. Nightfall came as it sent its shadows dancing on the site below it. Mist started engulfing the area sending the warriors shivering against the breeze of the cold wind. Each one was struck down unto the cleanly shaven grass with the weapons thrust against their chests. It was the night that ended all.

Daybreak emerged unto the mountains behind it. Illuminating the once dark corners that the nightshade kissed upon. The unholy has won and all that lay lifeless will suffer his fate and need not find peace but eternal retribution in his will. The evil sorcerer called upon his minions to join him in the south for the sun's ghastly light shall unleash them to their doom. As said, they limped across the plains and towards the south. The ground started trembling again as the god Zeffen watched the tormenting fate of the living. Trees started to sprout out of the ground. The forest was so dense that not even the sun's light could penetrate against the darkness that surged within it. There that forest was called the forest of **Soriax **that divided the lands up north, east, and west from the cursed borders of the south, **Moria. **So it came to pass that history became a legend and legend became a myth…

**OR IS IT…….?**


	2. Goodnight Xiao

Hey! This is Ixion xanster5906 logging on…

Guys! If you're confused with my prologue you could just skip it but then it would be really useful coz you'll understand more when more chapters come in. anyway… sorry about my summary. This will be a JinxxXiaoyuxxHwoarang pairing. I do think there aren't much XiaoHwoa pairings out there and I do love Xiaoyin that's why I'll just make 'em a love triangle… anyway… arigatou gozaimasu for your review/s! it means so much to me.

I dedicate this chapter to my idols (makers of Xiaoyins and XiaoHwoas) and to the ixion Xanster group… **cough** **cough**. And to nutz who has supportd me all the way!

Bye! This is ixion xanster5906 logging off.

Gooddnight... Xiao

It was a bright morning. The sun rose graciously and illuminated the dark corners while the wind's breeze caressed through the green pleated leaves of the trees. The stream was swirling through the pebble-patched pavement. Birds were twittering as they perch on the branches of oaks and the rodents scurrying through the luscious evergreen beneath their feet. It surely was a sight to be praised.

Knock

Knock

Knock

A low grunting noise came out as a reply. A series of movements could be heard inside the room as the door slowly crept open.

"Rise and shine, Princess" the woman who intervened my beautiful slumber shouted rather happily as she thrust the heavy curtains open thus sending the bright rays of the majestic sun into the dark room.

"Brenda…." I said, groggily and annoyed for messing my morning with her ear piercing tone. "Why must you wake me up like this…?" Now I was really pissed off. I took my pink fluffy pillow and slamming it unto my head. Covering the unnerving light from my face that was sent into my room radiating it with its illustrious light.

She laughed with her most irritating voice. _Why was she like this to me? She's completely torturing me!_

"My dear… you must have your breakfast every now and then, don't you think?" she queried.

I scoffed beneath my pillow as I tried my best to get back to sleep without her stupid voice ringing in my head. Then the next thing I knew a gush of wind beneath me sent my eyes popping out. I jolted up as my eyes were adjusting to the bright room before me. Then I saw her… holding up my blanket with her stubby hands. A smile of triumph crept on her face as she waved it back and forth.

"Now, my dear. Would you care to dress up for breakfast and join your parents?" a teasing smile plastered on her face.

_I'm not going to give in to her… I shouldn't. _Fumes started to build up inside me as my veins became visible against my ivory skin. I was breathing heavily now. My hair was in complete disarray and my eyes were downcast as I gave out an eerie feeling towards her.

"Ehermm… trying to scare me with you're _The Ring _impressions, are you?" she said, unfazed.

Without delaying any further second, a pink thing whooshed by like the speed of light. It hit her square on the face. I looked up to her and gave out an innocent smile. _Hehehe… One point for Xiao. _And before I knew it, more pillows flew overhead thus giving way to a perilous game of pillow fight. (Hehehe… Xiao is pretty strong)

And the verdict is…

Feathers were everywhere. The grandiose bedroom of the princess turned into a room of chaotic feathery ambiance. Giggles were heard on the floor. There Brenda and me lay laughing wholeheartedly. We could hardly breath from all the laughter.

"Ok, my dear. Game's over so would you please go downstairs and join your parents for breakfast?" she said in between giggles. She straightened out her uniform and fixed her dark brown hair. Then she held her arm out and I gladly took it.

"Sure, Brenda." I said as I took off for the closet and picked out something to wear. The door clicked and I knew Brenda had already left. While I was in search for wardrobe inside that humungous mahogany based closet (which was like a room), I dished out the first thing I found and decided to wear them. I strode of to my vanity closet and checked my hair only to find a stupid case called bad hair day. So I brushed it as fast and as careful as possible so as not to break the delicate strands. Then I scrambled my little butt downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast was held.

I clutched my hands on the golden knobs of the double doors and swung them open. Then I took a seat next to my mother who was daintily waiting for me along with my father, grandmamma and grandpapa.

Breakfast was served and everyone was feasting quietly on their seats. There was deep silence in the room until Father abruptly spoke up.

"My dear daughter, I have great news to tell you," he said sounding a bit worried yet he covered this with a smile. Although it was obvious tome but then she disregarded it. _Probably mood swings_, she thought to herself. "Xiaoyu…" he continued on. Trying to choose his words carefully. "You are to attend school in a place we call Duello." He said deciding to get to the point. Then he resumed eating as if nothing happened... or as if he said nothing at all.

After that, silence began to engulf once again until boisterous laughter enveloped the room.

"Father, that was a real kicker. You almost got me fooled back there with your oh-so-serious-look,"I said, wiping the tears that were forming at the edge ofmy eyes.

"Daughter, I am speaking to you in a serious manner. This is no game nor am I fooling around." A stern look was now evident across his face. It's as if he was boring holes unto my skin. Like his eyes were flesh- eaters that started devouring my flesh.

I was perplexed with all the rush. The words didn't seem to register in my head. The words seemed to have just passed through my ear and made its way out at the other end. _Was he truly serious? I don't get it. I don't get this at all._ I took a good look at him. His eyes fixed with the stern look that he had moments ago. Then I looked at my mom; then at grandmamma; then to grandpapa. They all seem serious about this.

"But Father… why?" I asked. My mind began to race with all the complexities that was occurring right there and then.

"Daughter, you must go. I can't just let you live inside the palace walls without letting you know the people living outside. How are you to become a ruler in this kingdom if you are to be like this?"

"But what if I don't want to be a ruler! What if I just want to stay here behind these walls? What's the use of those tutors anyway? What's the point? I don't get this. I don't get anything anymore." Warm tears started welling from the edges of my eyes. I couldn't help it. _I don't want to go!_

Next thing I knew, I was there with my entire luggage and the chauffer beeped his horn in the stretch limousine. I ran to my mother and father and kissed them goodbye. Then I kissed my grandparents too. They all wished me good luck as the limo rode off the pebbled pavement towards the gate.

I looked back and saw their faces, waving back at me. They were smiling but I just know that they didn't want me to go. But then as what Father said, "You must go.It's not like it's the end of the world or anything. You're just going to school." He gave me a reassuring smile and a bear hug. I started crying seeing myself not being able to feel Father's bear hugs is unbearable! But then he asked me to go... for him. I didn't understand it but then I love Father and I didn't want this to be hard on him as it already is. Tears started trickling down my rosy pink cheeks. _I'm gonna miss you…_ I said as the images began to descend in the distance.

I looked out into the sky and saw how blue it was… it looked so much different when I was in the palace. I saw all kinds of people bowing whenever the limo passed by. Smiles were plastered on their faces as they waved to the limo. _Father must've made his people really happy._ _I hope I could too…_Then I dozed off into a deep slumber.

I heard something calling out.

Princess…

Princess…

Princess…

I tried to open my eyes but then my eyelids were too heavy. But as the incessant noise became louder I managed to squint my eyes open only to find the chauffer calling me.

"We have arrived," he said. He drove the limo inside the gates of Duello.

I took a better look at it and noticed that it was the same modernized buildings I saw in the Internet. I gawked at its refined building blocks and the splendid architecture done unto it (This by the way is the Mishima Polytechnic School). To others, this may look like another school used to create weary beasts out of the students but to me; it looked like a whole new world. _This just goes to show that I truly don't get out much._

The door was opened for me.

"Thank you, Bob." I said with the sincerest smile I could muster. He seemed to be glad at my way of acting-this-out-maturely thus making him smile back as well. Then he went to the back of the limo where he took my luggage out.

I started to feel watched. I looked around only to find people staring at me. They were mostly guys and I couldn't tell why they were gawking at me in such a weird way. I even felt the piercing eyes of the ladies with them. I felt awkward but then I had to go on. So I walked up the steps with my knee high, pink-colored spring dress with white flowers embroidered on it. My hair was in a ponytail covered up by my sun hat. It swayed along with my hips and it made the guys drool all the more. _Damn Brenda and her way of manipulating my fashion sense!_

Then a chest greeted me once I was already at the top of the steps.

"Hey gorgeous would you mind telling me what room you're in?"

A hard massive chest… I looked up at him and saw a confident grin plastered on his face. Auburn tresses like fiery embers all spiked up and a well-built physique to boot. It couldn't be…

"Oh my gosh! Hwoarang is that really you?"

"What the—Pan Pan! That you girl?" he said eyeing her in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me." I blushed at his reaction when his eyes went all wide open. Oh! And you might be wondering who Hwoarang is. Well… he's been my best friend since childhood and we used to play a lot in the palace since our parents are close pals and all. After he left because his dad had to look after his people back in their homeland we never seen each other after that. "By the way, don't call me that. I'm not a kid anymore, you know." I said, giving him a playful push on the shoulder.

He laughed at my remark and gave me a hug.

"I've missed you Pan Pan." He said and after a few moments he let go. "So like I said, what room you're in?"

"Well… I got to go to the reception office first to get my room number and key. Will you come with me Hwoa?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. _He never used to resist this._

"Sure Pan Pan. Anything for you." He gave me a playful tap on the head. Then the two of us left for the reception office.

I sighed. Then lay flat on the bed. "I'm bushed." My luggage came in along with Hwoarang.

"Hey, nice crib." Checking out the spacious room and the interior designing.

The 'crib' I have is undoubtedly spaciuos. Five people could possibly live in here. The room was painted in a brillinat maroon color which gave out the essence of royalty (I didn't care - really). The wooden furnitures were even furnished! It was amazing how I considered this place to almost feel like a glamorous hotel room. But then I didn't care much about the room. once i made my way through the hallway, I immediately flopped on the bed.

I gave a groan. I was too tired to move or even talk, for that matter.

"Hehehe. Thought you'd get tired with all that sugar you had from that vending machine. Guess you still didn't lose your sugar rush, Pan Pan." Helaughed as he sat next to my overly fatigued body lying breathless on the queen-sized bed.

I turned around and managed to lie on my back. I looked up at the dizzying ceiling overhead. "Hey Hwoa. Where's your room by the way? And who's my roommate? Do I even have a roommate? And how am I gonna fix all my stuff when there's so many and I'm just really tired!" I breathed trying to take in gulps of air.

"Hey-hey. Slow down. First of, my room's just in this floor around the corner and secondly, your roommate's not here yet so don't worry about it—" He was cut off.

"But then who am I gonna sleep with?"

Then Hwoarang placed his index finger on my lips. "You talk too much, Pan Pan. Well… if you want, I could stay here for a while till you get to sleep and I'll be off to my room without the clerk ever noticing." He said a confident grin on his face. "Moving on… and third, you can fix your stuff tomorrow. I'll help you, ok?"

I gave a simple nod in reply.

Moments have passed and I realized that he was still on my bed.

"Hwoarang? Can you sleep over there by that couch?" I asked with my eyes closed. _I'm really tired… _**yawn**. Then I felt the bed move and instinctively I knew Hwoarang was off the bed. There was this smooth clothing tracing down from my legs traveling up towards my shoulders. Then I felt a peck of warmth unto my forehead. I looked up and noticed a blanket was wrapped around me and Hwoarang walking towards the couch where I asked him to stay.

"Goodnight Hwoa"

"Goodnight Xiao…"

Well guys… what'd you think? I hope you like it. I'm gonna put in more of those mushy moments as we transcend from chapter to chapter. Please... review. All your reviews mean so much to me and gives me inspiration as they say. Au revoir!


End file.
